Stairways To My Heaven
by aku doujou
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha in the forest with Kikyou and gets upset. What will she do? Will InuYasha get to her intime? Or will it be too late? InuxKag, MirxSan. My first fanfic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1 What to Do

'How can something so pure as one's love for another be tainted by the evil of another's revengeful rage? And how does one's wish break the spell of a life long curse? It is such questions that will start our story today and bring new meaning to the word love. It is used quite often, but how often is it truly from the heart?'

Chapter One

It was a peaceful night in the sengoku jidai. The stars seemed to shine especially brightly in the sky, and Kagome noticed this. She gazed up at their shining brilliance in awe. They were like tiny diamonds on a black backdrop. Clustered together so closely, and so perfectly. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

She turned her to see her sleeping companions as she lay in her warm sleeping bag. She looked at her friends peaceful faces, Sango, who lay against the two tailed nekogen youkai. Miroku, who sat with young Shippou asleep on his lap, leaning against a tree. And finally, InuYasha, who also slept leaning against a tree. She stopped and gazed at the slumbering figure. He looked so calm when he slept. His face seemed almost angelic, but his features that of a different tale. A tale of a man who had been ridiculed and laughed at his whole life. A man who never really belonged in normal society. And perhaps it was this that made her love him.

The Young mans face seemed to captivate her and hold her attention as though time itself had stopped. His long silver hair gently draped over his shoulders. His red horai wrapped around his shapely and muscular body and flowed onto the ground. And Kagomes favourite feature, his dog-ears, sat perched on the top of his head. Kagome thought of him as a masterpiece then. A picture of the one whom she loved so dearly, and she wished she could stay like that forever.

Eventually she pulled her gaze away from him and back up to the sky. The stars were so majestic 'this night, is almost perfect'. She took one last look at the stars and gently closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and brought in all the scents of the wild flowers, fresh grass, and the sweet smell of the midnight air. Then she let out a deep sigh as she heard the sounds of the wind blowing through the grass and the crickets playing their sweet songs. As she did this sleep started took overcome her. The sounds faded as she entered a world of magic and wonder in her dreams. The young miko slept soundly that night.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of her name being called repeatedly. As she left her world of dreams she opened her eyes to see Shippou right in her face. When the young kitsune kit saw that she had awoken he yelled happily and smiled.

" Kagome you're awake! Good morning!"

" Good morning Shippou. Why the wake up call?"

" Well you've been asleep for along time and I thought you should be woken up before InuYasha gets angry and wakes you up himself."

"Oh good call, could you get off me now so I can get up?"

"Uh, sure Kagome, I'll just go and play with Kirara."

Shippou jumped off of Kagome and ran over to Kirara in a nearby field to play in the flowers. As Kagome got up she looked down at her clothes. Her school uniform was torn and tattered and seemed a little to revealing. So she walked over to her bag and pulled out a dark blue mini skirt, a bright orange T-shirt, some 'under clothes', and a pair of orange and blue striped knee high socks. She then walked over to a tiny shack that was nearby. It was abandoned and out of shape and was roughly two meters squared. She quickly changed and exited the shed and put her uniform in her bag.

Well I'm gonna leave you here for now with a promise that the next chapter will be longer and have some action in it. My sister is bugging me for the computer so I have to go. Please R & R and tell me what you think of it.

TTFN – aku doujou


	2. Chapter 2 Helping a Friend

Chapter Two

As Kagome packed her soiled clothes in her bag she looked over to a nearby stream where Sango and Miroku were sitting side by side. A sweet smile crept up on her face as she thought 'what a cute couple they make.' As soon as she looked away to close her bag she heard Sango yell. "Hentai! Keep your hands to yourself houshi!" She looked back over just as Sango gave the monk a hard slap to the face. All you could hear for miles was the echoing sound of Sangos hand to Mirokus skin in a non-too gentle, way. Kagome sighed as Sango stomped away from the perverted monk. She decided to go and help the mink with his lecherous ways of getting women, so she walked over to him.

"You know Miroku, she probably wouldn't hit you if you did as she said and kept your hands off."

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't help it. I get so impatient with romance if she doesn't even care for me."

"I bet you could if you actually tried, and kept yourself contained enough, that she would come to you. You're not getting anywhere with what you're doing now. And I know for a fact that she really does like you. Just give it a chance."

"Really? Okay, I'll try it. Thank you Lady Kagome."

With that she walked away to find Sango. As she was walking she noticed that InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. 'I guess he went for a walk or something' she thought to herself. She then noticed Sango sitting on a rock with an angry look on her face. Her face was the deepest shade of red with a blush, and her brow was furrowed as she sat mumbling something in an angry tone. As Kagome neared the fuming taijiya, she began to be able to make out some of what she was saying. "Stupid Houshi, never changes, that bloody pervert. Can't keep his hands off, never learns." The rest was to low for Kagome to decipher.

" I take it you're really angry. You know he means well. He would never try to purposely upset you."

" He's just so, so, so, perverted. And he never listens, he never gets it that I don't want him to be inappropriately touching me."

" He really does love you, you know. He's just to used to being undervalued."

" Yeah, I just wish he would stop doing that and be romantic for once. I know he can do it. But he always screws it up with his hands!"

" I think you should give him one more chance. For me! Because you guys look so cute together."

" Hmm, I guess I could. Okay Kagome, I'll try."

Kagome just smiled and got up to walk away.

" Hey Sango, have you seen InuYasha anywhere? I haven't seen him all morning."

" No, but if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

" Okay, thanks."

InuYasha POV

'Where is she? I can smell her around here but where is she?'

InuYasha looked around frantically, searching for the one he smelled. She was there, he knew that for sure, but where?

" InuYasha, I've found you. At long last you have come to me."

InuYasha spun around to see Kikyou standing behind him with her arms out.

" Ki-Kikyou, It is you. How did you… Why did you… Why are you here? Wouldn't you rather be with Naraku?"

" InuYasha, I love you, as I always have and always will."

" You bitch! How could you say that, after you tried to kill me! I loved you and you repaid me by pinning me to that tree for 50 years!"

" InuYasha I'm sorry, I love you, I made a terrible mistake and I never should have let you go. Please forgive me, come back to me."

She now had tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she ran towards him with her arms open, ready to embrace him with all the love in her heart that she could muster up. As her arms wrapped around his waist she held him close to her. InuYasha simply looked down at her with shock. He truly did love this woman but somehow, it was different. She had hugged him since she was brought back to life but this time, he felt differently about her. He didn't love her in that way any more. She was distant from him. Kikyou noticed this in him and looked up at his face. It was full of sorrow and pity, but not of love, no, not love. As she put her head back down she realized that she must leave him. And this time, she would leave for good. But she wanted one last embrace before she left him.

" Please, InuYasha, please just hold me one more time, and then I will leave you."

This surprised InuYasha but he understood and complied.

" You know I can't come with you. I'm needed here"

" Yes, I understand. But please just let me feel your love just one more time before I go, Just so I can remember you how I always have, with love."

" Alright, one last time to remember eachother by."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and took in every minute of his last meeting with her.

Okay that's all for now because I'm getting tired. I've been out shopping for school supplies all day and it really wore me out. This is 3 full pages on word. I hope you liked it and remember to R & R. It's really not that hard, just click on the little purple but and write if you thought it was good or that it was a piece of crap and not worth your time to read it.

TTFN aku doujou


	3. Chapter 3 Kagomes Emotions

I'm so happy! It's my first story and already I'm getting so many reviews saying that it's really good! Arigatou to every one that reviewed! Getting reviews really makes me want to add more onto the story. And to those of you who gave my ideas, arigatou so much! They really are good ideas but I already had and idea of what's gonna happen, but arigatou again. Well any way on to the story, and remember to keep sending me reviews because the really motivate me and inspire me to do more with the story.

Chapter 3

Last time

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and took in every minute of his last meeting with her.

Now

Kagome POV

A cool breeze gently blew some strands of hair into her face. It was the beginning of autumn, and the air was brisk and fresh. Kagome took in a deep breath that chilled her throat. A thought gave her a chill down her spine, what if InuYasha was in trouble! Kagome looked up at the forest in front of her. It was a lush green color with some red, orange, yellow and, brown leaves peaking out. She felt like something was happening and paranoia came upon her. 'I should go look for him, he could need my help!'

" Sango, I'm going to look for InuYasha," she yelled over to the taijia who was a ways back behind her.

" Okay Kagome, don't be too long."

" I won't. Don't worry I should be back soon, if I don't find him, he'll find me!"

With that she headed off into the forest, she had only been walking for a few minutes when she came up to a clearing. But instead of walking into the clearing she stopped. For a moment she stood there gazing through the foliage. It appeared that she had stumbled upon InuYasha and Kikyou hugging. She stood there for a moment in shock and when she got it through her head she shook her head furiously and turned around and ran in the opposite direction. By now the tears started forming up in her eyes as they began to fall down her cheeks. She ran and ran until she tripped over a rock. When she fell she just sat there and cried some more. Her hands and knees were scraped and started to bleed. But she got up and started to run again. Her heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. She stopped at the edge of the forest when she saw the river. She slowly walked up to it and sat down. Kagome dipped her bloody and scraped hands into the icy cold water. It stung, but it helped her take her mind off of what had happened.

She pulled her hands out of the water and they started to bleed again, but a bit less than before. Then she looked down at her knees that were bleeding relentlessly. She began to cry even more, not from the physical pain but from the emotional, heart wrenching sight she had encountered. She replayed the picture over and over again in her mind. It hurt more and more each time she thought of it. She brought her attention back to her blood covered knees. She decided it was best if she washed them off too. So she got up and slowly stepped into the freezing water. When she was up to her hips in water she tripped on a large rock in the water. She fell in and knees gave way, she tried to get back up, but her knees were too weak now, and the water too deep. She got her leg stuck under the rock she had tripped on. She looked up at the sky from under the water, and thought ' This is the end of me!'

InuYasha POV

As he was still embracing Kikyou he smelt something in the air. He looked up, and over to where he had smelt it. It was blood! And not just any blood, but Kagomes blood! He smelt the air again to find that it was mixed with the smell of tears. InuYasha quickly stepped away from Kikyou and ran towards the smell. When he got to the spot where Kagome had fallen, he looked up and followed the scent to where Kagome had run off. Soon, he reached the river and leapt over to the spot that Kagome had kneeled down and saw the blood stained grass. He looked around for Kagome and stopped when he noticed something bright orange under the water. Suddenly he realized, it was Kagome! He leapt into the water and picked up the frozen miko. InuYasha brought the icy body up on shore and lay her on the grass. Her lips had gone blue and her skin was a ghostly white. He knelled down beside the limp figure and put his hands overlapped onto the middle of her chest and began to push down to start up her heart again. After three failed attempts he resorted to mouth to mouth. He placed pinched her nose closed, opened her mouth, put his against her and blew into her. At first it didn't work so he tried again, and still, it had failed. By now tears had started to well up in his eyes when he began to think that she was gone. So he tried again and about ten seconds after he pulled away from her, she started coughing up water.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was surprised to see InuYasha hovering over her. When she looked up at him, she felt the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. InuYasha was so happy to see that Kagome was okay, but when he saw her start to cry, his happiness dissipated. ' Why is she crying? Why wouldn't she be happy? I just saved her life didn't I?'

" Kagome, why are you crying?"

Now her teeth started to chatter from the cold, so InuYasha held her closer to him to warm her. He pulled her into a tight hug, and he could feel how cold she was. There was no warmth to her at all, like Kikyou. When he hugged Kikyou, she felt like she was absolutely frozen. InuYasha on the other hand was radiating with heat and warmth. Kagome snuggled closer to him in an attempt to get warmer. But when she remembered what had happened, she pushed him away and struggled to stand up. She was still too weak from loss of blood and the cold so she fell to the ground again. InuYasha felt like his heart skipped a beat when she fell so he quickly went to her side. He knew that Kagome was strong, inside and out, but this wasn't strength that she was trying to prove here. There was something that Kagome was keeping from him, and she was hurting herself by doing so.

" Kagome, what are you doing? What's wrong? Please, tell me."

" InuYasha, I can't live like this anymore. I just can't, I'm not strong enough and it hurts too much."

" What are you talking about. It must be the cold, your just-" but he was cut off.

" No InuYasha! I'm not delusional, and I know what I'm saying. I know what I saw."

" What do you mean? What did you see that did this to you?"

Now Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. ' How could he be so dense?' she thought to herself.

" InuYasha I saw you with Kikyou! I saw you two together, and I can't do this anymore. I can't just stand by and watch you and her with eachother."

" Kagome, please let me-"

" No InuYasha, I'm not going to let you do this to me anymore. I can't take it. It hurts too much. InuYasha, I love you, but you love Kikyou. And I understand that, but I can't keep living like there's nothing wrong. And I can't-"

Kagome was cut off by InuYashas lips pressed against hers. His lips were so warm and so soft. For a moment Kagome was too caught up in the fact that InuYasha had kissed her, but she soon came back to reality. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and kissed him back with all the concealed passion she had for him. It was like she was letting out a storm of feelings that she had kept locked up. And finally the pressure was released. ' Does this mean he loves me too?'

Kagome pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into his bright amber eyes. It was like a fire in his eyes and she could see straight into his soul. Into the deepest part of his feelings. Kagome began to feel dizzy, and all of a sudden, everything went black.

Hahaha a cliffhanger! What will happen next? Why did Kagome black out? Will InuYasha be able to bring her back? And what about Sango and Miroku? Will they ever get together? You'll just have to wait and see! Don't forget to R & R! Because, like I said earlier, reviews really make me want to update, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!

TTFN – aku doujou


	4. Chapter 4 InuYashas Descision

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series. Nor do I own the series itself. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please R & R! I really need reviews. It gives me more motivation to write. I'd like at least 3 reviews please, because I got that for the second chapter. Thanks a bunch and now, on with the 4th chapter! Woot!

Chapter 4

Last time

Kagome pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into his bright amber eyes. It was like a fire in his eyes and she could see straight into his soul. Into the deepest part of his feelings. Kagome began to feel dizzy, and all of a sudden, everything went black.

Now

" Kagome! Kagome!"

InuYasha was worried now; he didn't know what to do. And because he was so far away from Keades village he couldn't take her there for help. The first thing hr could think of was that she had hypothermia. And when you have hypothermia, you need to be warmed up! But he didn't want to leave her to get wood. Who knows what could happen when he was away? He thought frantically ' what should I do? I need to warm her up! But I can't leave her here alone.' Then the worst came to mind. 'BODY HEAT! But, that would mean that we would both be… Well it wouldn't be _that_ bad. I mean she _did_ say that she loved me, and it _would _be out of _her _best interest. (Hahaha! InuYasha is going hentai! ) That's it! He had made up his mind and would help save Kagome. Maybe she'll even think of him as her hero! Or she could osuwari him all the way to the other side of the world. Oh well, it would have to be now or never before she freezes to death.

But he didn't want to be inconsiderate to Kagome so he decided that it would be best to go find a cave or something. He pulled off his hoarai and wrapped it around the slumbering beauty (Kagome). ' At least she won't freeze when I run.' He picked her up bridal style and leapt over the river to the other side where a cliff was. It was about 20 feet away from the river.

He leapt up the side of the cliff to where he saw a cave. Because the cave was so high up, he knew he would not have visitors. He stopped when he got to the cave entrance and walked in. It was dark inside the cave. There were sounds of water dripping and the puddles he stepped in made it known they were there with their splashing sounds. He walked in a little more until he thought they were safe and found a semi flat place to sit. He sat down with Kagome right beside him, shivering. He undressed first and then undressed her. He then crossed his legs and pulled Kagome onto his lap where he held her close to him. She was freezing cold. So he pulled his haorai onto them and hugged her tightly. He looked down at her when she had stopped shivering. Her breathing evened out and he could hear and feel her heart beating. It was a steady, even pace, and it made him relax. As he listened to her rhythmic heartbeat, he grew drowsy. His eyes closed and he let sleep engulf him.

Miroku POV

Miroku looked over at Sango who was sitting gracefully with Kirara sleeping on her lap. She was sitting at the edge of the river gently stroking Kiraras back. She looked so peaceful, sitting there, with a gentle smile played across her soft pink lips, as she gazed into the rapid water. He decided to make the most of her good mood and be romantic. So he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her and sat down next to his one true love, Sangos ass, I mean Sango nervous laugh. ' Conversation, I should strike up an interesting conversation.' He thought of what to talk about and sat in thought for a moment. Sango noticed him sit and was thinking the same thing. ' I wonder what to talk about, the weather is always a good topic, rite?'

" So, nice weather we're having."

" Oh yeah, gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you."

" Wow, that's original. Come up with that one yourself?"

" My dear Sango, what is it that you have against me. I was just trying to be polite. If you don't want to talk to me then I'll leave."

" I'm sorry Miroku, I didn't mean to say that, I guess it's just like reflexes or something."

" It's all rite Sango dearest, I forgive, I guess I should have chosen my words more wisely. Okay, here goes."

Miroku picked up her right hand and looked her straight into her lovely eyes. He loved her eyes, they were so full of character, and were special to him.

" Sango my dearest, your eyes sparkle brighter then any star in the sky, and your face makes my heart stop every time I see it. It seems, if it is possible, that you grow more radiant every time I see you."

Sango immediately started to blush a soft shade of pink. She really did love the attention from him. And if he could look her in the eye when he said that, she knew he wasn't just trying to get in her pants, with her. And he did say it straight to her, he really did think she was beautiful.

" Aww, Miroku, that is so sweet."

" Sango, you know that I love you, and I would never try to hurt you. I will always love you, even if it isn't mutual. I will always and have always thought you were beautiful. I love you so much. I truly do with all my heart."

By now Sangos eyes were glowing, she was so happy that he said that. ' He really and truly cares for me.'

" Oh, Miroku, I love you too."

She pulled him into a gentle, but meaningful, hug where they stayed for a while. Her head was resting against his chest, just below his shoulder. He rested his head on the top of her head and the both closed their eyes, just enjoying eachothers company. They broke away but Miroku kept his arm around her back. He was so tempted to grope her, and Sango was ready for it. ' Any minute now, his hand will _slip_, as he says, onto my ass, and then I'll pound him. He can never keep the moment, he _always_ ruins it. Any second now.' But he never moved his hand, until they got up to aid Shippous whining.

" Waaaaah! I hurt my knee!" Shippou was screaming in 'pain' now. But Miroku could be seen as the happiest person alive. The love of his life loved him back.

InuYasha POV

InuYasha had slept for a couple of hours, when he finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping miko. She was so beautiful when she slept. She looked like an angel (hahaha! That's what Kagome thinks he looks like when he sleeps!) that had fallen into his lap from heaven. Then he remembered that he was nude. ' Oh boy.' he thought. He gently lifted the miko and placed her against the cave wall. He tip toed over to his clothes and quickly, dressed himself, then he dressed Kagome, making sure as to not disturb her. He had left their 'underclothes' on because he didn't want to feel like a hentai. (Does InuYasha wear undies? Oh well he does now). When they were both dressed he walked over to the edge of the cave and looked out. It was about 6:00 p.m. (he can tell by the sun and stuff) then he looked back at Kagome who was still asleep. She still looked cold so he took off his haorai and draped it over her as a blanket. Then he leapt out of the cave in search of food and firewood.

Kagome POV

When Kagome woke up she felt so warm. She opened her eyes to see InuYashas haorai on her and suddenly the memories came flooding back in from before she fainted. (Yes she fainted from the cold) her clothes were dry by now so she figured that she was out for quite a while. ' Hmm, I wonder where InuYasha went?' she got up and when the pain started shooting through her knees she winced. Kagome looked down at her knees and noticed that they had already started to scab over. ' That's good, they're healing fast.' She thought. She walked over to the a light she saw and looked out of the cave she was in. she looked down and saw that she was at least seven stories up. The view was magnificent though. She could see out across the forest and into the fields upon fields behind them. There were so many villages it seemed from where she was. The fields were followed by rolling hills of emerald green grass and more trees. It was a beautiful sight. Kagome sighed in appreciation of its majesty. ' I love the sengoku jidai. It's so clean and fresh.'

InuYasha POV

When InuYasha had finished finding the food and firewood, he headed back to the cave to retrieve Kagome. He wanted to bring her back to the camp that they had set up last night. There was no point in trying to travel more that day so they would stay another night. He leapt back to the cliff and up to the cave when he saw Kagome standing at the mouth of the cave. Her raven hair was blowing all around in the wind due to the altitude. She was so beautiful standing there, and she loved him, he remembered her say that. He loved her so much and now he knew that she loved him too.

When Kagome saw InuYasha leaping up the hill she waved over to him. ' He is so sexy. I love it when he jumps like that, it's so hot.' Kagome thought to herself. She watched as he jumped from boulder to boulder up the side of the cliff. His long silver hair shining in the sun as it danced around his back every time he jumped. She loved his hair, it was so pretty. When he reached the cave he jumped right up beside Kagome.

" Hey Kagome, I see you're awake. You gave me quite a scare when you fainted like that."

" Sorry about that. I guess I was colder than I thought. But the water was pretty cold."

" Yeah, you were shivering so I brought you up here to try to get you warmed up." He thought for a moment ' should I tell her that I warmed her up with my body heat? No way, she'll think I'm a pervert.'

" You know, because heat rises and stuff. I remember that you told me that."

" Yeah, I guess so. Whatever, we should probably get back to Sango and Miroku before they start to worry. We can bring the food you caught with us. Okay?"

" That was just what I was going to say." So Kagome climbed onto his back and they headed back to their camp. When they got there they were surprised to find…

Hahaha! Another cliffhanger! Muwahahaha! Please R & R to find out what they found! Was it Miroku and Sango under attack by demons? Or maybe by eachothers tongues! Woah, that's weird. Well you'll just have to review to find out.

P.S. thank you to all that reviewed so far– averybarbarian, kagomefan595, Kagura1993, NeuroticallyDignified, and lttlemscrzy. I love y'all!

TTFN aku doujou


	5. Notice!

Notice

I'm serious about not updating if I don't get 4 reviews, I only need 2 more. And I'm very patient so I'll just wait until the people that aren't reviewing review. Thanks to lttlemscrzy and Just Like Kagome for reviewing. I only need 2 more reviews from the other peoples. Please just review if you want me to continue. I don't even care if you say that it's a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be called a story. Just review. I beg of you, please! It's really not that hard; push a button, type some words, and you're done!

aku doujou


	6. Chapter 5 Make Out In Session

Yay! You guys really do care tear I'm so happy! I got the reviews I asked for! Y'all rock my socks, and my socks are pretty rocking. Hehehe, I love to say that! Okay, so I'm gonna get on with the story. On to Chapter 5- 

Chapter 5

Last Time

" That was just what I was going to say." So Kagome climbed onto his back and they headed back to their camp. When they got there they were surprised to find…

Now

… Nothing, everything was gone. Then they realized that they were turned around when they heard Sango call their names. (Hahaha, gotcha didn't I!) When they turned around, Kagome got off of InuYashas back and walked over to her friend.

" Hey, Sango, can we talk? I need to tell you something."

" Sure Kagome, what's on your mind?"

" Come with me."

Kagome grabbed Sangos arm and brought her a bit of a ways into the forest. They stopped in a small clearing and Kagome started to talk. Their surrounding was so beautiful. The trees were so lush and full with the occasional colored leaf. The grass was a deep green with some small pink flowers poking out. They filled the air with a soothing floral scent that seemed to calm you. The trees lunged high above the two ladies, and provided the perfect combination of shade and light poking through.

Kagome first told Sango about when she saw Kikyou and InuYasha together, then how she fell down hard and cut her knees, then why she went into the water, how she fell, blacked out and woke up to InuYashas face.

" I was too upset about seeing him with Kikyou that I couldn't stand to be near him. So I told him that I couldn't handle the state at hand. Then I tried to get up and walk away but my knees hurt too much, so I fell back down. I tried to tell him that I was leaving when he did the un-thinkable!"

" Ooh, what did he do?"

" Well, while I was upset something kinda slipped out, that is… um…. Heh…."

" Tell me!"

" I said that I loved him so…"

" Good for you! I always knew you could do it. So what was it that he did that was so un-thinkable?"

" Well… he kissed me, on the lips, on his own."

" Really! I'm so happy for you two! So what did you do? Did he confess his love for you too? Did he propose? When's the wedding? Can I be your maid of honor? Where are you-"

" Sango! None of those things happened! Calm down, breath. We broke away, and I started to feel dizzy, but can you blame me? I mean, I was just unconscious in freezing water. Well, I was looking him straight in the eye to try to see what was going on, when everything sort of went black. But for some reason I felt really cold at first, then really, really warm. When I finally woke up, InuYasha was gone, I was in a cave on the side of a cliff wearing dry clothes and leaning against a the side of the cave."

" Aww, I wanted for my idea to happen. I wonder why you felt so warm?"

" I don't know, I went to the mouth of the cave and looked out when I saw InuYasha, then we came back here. I hardly even spoke to him after we kissed."

" Do you want me to find out if he loves you back or not for you?"

"No, I'm sure I'll be just fine asking him myself. It shouldn't be too hard to do right?" They got up and started walking back to the camp.

InuYasha POV

" Come on, what happened InuYasha?"

" Why the hell would I tell you monk?"

" Because I'm your best guy friend."

" Where did you get that? I'm not lowering myself to having to resort to talking to you about this stuff. I'd sooner talk to a log."

" That was harsh, I'm just trying to be nice."

" Why don't you go be 'nice' somewhere else?"

" Fine then, you keep it locked up and tell me when it starts eating away at you so I can gloat about it."

" Whatever."

Just then Kagome and Sango walked through the trees and over to InuYasha and Miroku. It was starting to get dark, and Kagome wanted to make dinner before it got too late.

" Hey guys, I'm going to start making dinner, okay?"

" Sure, I'll help you." Miroku said as he followed Kagome over to the supplies that InuYasha had gathered. There were 6 fish, probably trout, and some pieces of wood to build a fire. Kagome picked up the wood and handed it to Miroku.

" Could you start making a fire to cook these fish while I get them ready?"

" Sure, um, Kagome, could I ask you something?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Well, I was curious, What happened with you and InuYasha today? You were gone an awfully long time."

Kagome tensed up. Should she tell Miroku? She wasn't quite sure what would come of it. She let out a deep sigh and eased up.

" Nothing happened, nothing important anyway. I cut my knees and fell in some freezing water where I caught hypothermia but I'm okay now."

" Hmm, I wonder why InuYasha wouldn't tell me even that?"

" I don't know, but nothing special really happened."

" What are you talking about? You caught hypothermia! That's important! You could have died!"

" It wasn't that bad, It was only a mild case. I wouldn't have died from that."

Miroku came up behind her and hugged her tightly.

" I'm so glad that you're okay Kagome."

" Uh, thanks, I guess."

He released her and walked back to the fire that he was working on.

When he was done Kagome put the fish on the fire until they were cooked.

" Dinner is ready!" Kagome yelled over to the rest of the group.

Everyone came over to the fire at their own passe. Shippou ran InuYasha walked, Sango walked slightly faster than InuYasha, Miroku walked the same and Kirara jumped playfully. Kagome had already sat down in front of the blazing warmth of the fire. When everyone had gotten their fish, Kagome picked up hers and started to slowly nibble on it. She was staring into the fire, in deep thought. ' Why would he kiss me if he didn't love me? And what happened with him and Kikyou? Maybe he left Kikyou. Yeah right, he loves her too much. But why would he kiss me then?' By the time she snapped out of her thoughts the sun was starting to set and Shippou had fallen asleep.

" Oh look at that! It's so pretty. Lets go get a better look." Sango said pointing at the sunset on the river/stream.

It was really beautiful, the sky was colored in soft purples, pinks, reds and blues. And the river mirrored the colors. It was so majestic, so romantic. They all got up and walked over to the side of the river. Kagome and InuYasha sat next to each other and Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, on the other side of a tree, so not to disturb them. As the sun was setting Kagome looked contently at it. It was amazing, and she wished it would never end. ' Well, I guess now is as good as any to ask him about what happened.' Kagome looked over to InuYasha who was looking out at the sunset.

" InuYasha, can I talk to you? About what happened earlier." InuYasha looked over at Kagome.

" Look, Kagome, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about Kikyou and I. I promise to you, I'm not with her anymore. She told me that she knew I didn't love her any more. And she said that she would leave, forever."

" Really? Wow, then why were you two hugging?"

" She wanted something to remember me by. We both wanted to end on good terms and if she knew that I still care for her, she could rest in piece. I don't love her anymore, but I still care about her, I just want her to be happy."

" Oh, wow. I'm so sorry I freaked out. But I guess I just, I just couldn't stand by thinking that, that she was going to take you to hell with her. I'm so sorry, I just really cared about you, too much for her to take you away from me."

" It's okay, I understand. And just for the record, I love you too. I really do, and I'm sorry that I made you worry."

" InuYasha, I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever."

Kagome leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. InuYasha brought his hand up to her cheek and used his other hand to pull her closer to him. When he did this Kagome gasped a bit from the sudden movement. InuYasha took this opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. Kagome lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. InuYasha then moved the hand that was on her cheek and put it around the back of her hand to pull her face in closer. InuYasha explored her mouth with his tongue he licked around her teeth and licked her tongue. When he did that, Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine, it was such a weird feeling to have her tongue licked. Then Kagome pushed her tongue out at InuYashas, thus started the 'tongue war'. This lasted for a few minutes until they had to take a breath. Then it started up again and this went on for a while.

Sango POV

It was so nice, being there with the man she loved in such a pretty scene. Miroku moved his hand on top of Sangos, and Sango wrapped her fingers with his. A smile played across her face, she was so happy. Miroku noticed this and it made him happy too. He had succeeded to get her closer. After that, the same thing basically happened with InuYasha and Kagome, only Miroku had initiated the kiss. But they were in tongue war too, and they both loved it. But Miroku seemed to love it a little more. He was right in there, making all the moves. Until Sango lost balance and fell down, Miroku falling on top of her. But that didn't stop the kisses, they were still going at it, only lying down.

Kagome POV

By this time, Kagome had also 'fallen' and was on top of InuYasha, until he rolled over and was now on top. Kagome smiled before rolling on top again. InuYasha took this as a challenge, along with their current tongue war, and rolled over again, so he was once again on top. This lasted for another while. And neither of them would give up. Until they finally rolled into the tree, with InuYasha in top. It turned out that he had won. But Kagome would get him back some how. She broke away and started to talk. She looked up at InuYasha, straight in the eye.

" That's no fair, you got the tree to hold you there."

" Well you didn't exactly state the rules when we started so yes it is fair."

" Whatever, I was too preoccupied with your tongue to state these rules."

InuYasha smirked at her last comment. She said that she was too preoccupied with his tongue in the sexiest voice he had ever heard. She was such a vixen. So he continued to kiss her passionately.

Okay that's it for now. I'm keeping my standards of at least 4 reviews. Thanks to all you that reviewed.

lttlemscrzy, Just Like Kagome, Fullmetal212, NeuroticallyDignified, Kagomefan595, and inuyasharanma3

I really appreciate you reviewing, unlike **_some_** people (glares at people that didn't review. If you don't review and I find out who you are, I'm gonna throw shoes at you! Be warned. (Shakes fist at mean people) lol I'm just kidding. But I give pocky to all y'all who did review, I'll send it to you in the mail so it should be there in a couple weeks.

TTFN- aku doujou


	7. Chapter 6 Finally Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am just a lazy 13 year old that spends her days reading love stories about InuYasha and occasionally writing some too. If I did own InuYasha though, that would be so cool! But alas, my life sucks.

Chapter 6

When it got late they all decided to go to bed. Eventually they pulled themselves apart from each other (I wonder how they managed that?) and they all said good night and went to sleep. For some reason it was very easy for them all to get to sleep that night. It was probably due to the fact that they were all VERY happy. Little did they know, they were being watched. The stranger watched from a tree not too far away that they couldn't see, but far enough not to be detected. The person stayed there for a while, just watching them, until all of them were sound asleep. The dark figure surveyed them, then leapt off into the distance, until a later date, when they would make their presence known.

The next morning

Kagomes eyes fluttered open, as memories of the night before came flooding through her mind. A small, pink blush crept up on her face and she looked around. She turned around to see InuYasha walking towards her. When he got closer she got up from her sleeping bag and stood standing face to face with him. She looked deep into his golden eyes, as he did her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome and InuYasha stood there for a while, getting lost in the depths of eachothers eyes until Shippou finally broke the silence with his wailing of "Kagomeeeeee…" Kagome quickly broke out of her Trans and turned her head to where the scream came from. She turned her head back to InuYasha, gave him a meaningful look, turned around, and started walking over to the disturbed kit.

" Kagome, I-I-I-I f-f-fell a-a-and c-c-c-cut my elbow." Cried the kitsune between tears

Kagome bent down in front of the sobbing figure and began to wipe away his tears. She looked down at the elbow that Shippou was pointing to. There was the tiniest cut that was hardly bleeding and a few scratches around it.

" Aww, are you okay? Do you want a band-aid?" Shippou nodded his head, with tears still streaming down his face and his bottom lip stuck out and quivering.

Kagome picked him up and brought him over to her bag, knelt down, and put him beside her. She rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for, then she bandaged up the 'wound' and gave Shippou a big smile. He smiled back up at her and looked down at his elbow.

" Is that all better?"

" Yeah, thanks Kagome." Shippou said as he got up and ran off to go play again.

Kagome watched the little fox child as he played. He would climb trees, spin around in circles until he fell down, and play tag with Kirara. Kagome had grown quite attached to him, she had grown attached to all of her friends, but Shippou was like a son to her.

InuYasha POV

InuYasha watched as Kagome tended to the young fox child. She was so warm, caring, and compassionate to the demon. He watched as she cradled him in her arms and bandaged his wounds. InuYasha truly did love Kagome, and he always had. Kagome was nothing like Kikyou was. Kikyou was cold and bitter, she always wanted what she didn't have, and was willing to let InuYasha suffer for it. InuYasha never really wanted to be human, he couldn't understand why Kikyou didn't use it for something else. 'Why did I have to be human for Kikyou and I to be together anyway? Didn't she love me as I was? Wait, she couldn't have loved me. If I had to be a human for us to be together and she had to get rid of the jewel for that to happen? If she didn't have the jewel I would have been just a useless half demon to her, and nothing more. But Kagome, Kagome loves me the way I am, I don't need to be human. She doesn't have the jewel that she would just use on me to get her way. And she wouldn't use it for something that InuYasha didn't want. She was going to give it to him when they finished it.'

As InuYasha was in thought Miroku and Sango had been talking when Miroku noticed that InuYasha was staring at Kagome. He simply looked at him then looked away. He knew that InuYasha was desperately in love with Kagome and was probably thinking about her. But he also knew that they had to find the jewel shards and Naraku.

" Sango, I think we should be heading out soon. We've been here for two days now and we still haven't finished the jewel _or_ found Naraku. We need to do that."

" Yeah, we should go tell InuYasha."

Miroku and Sango walked up to InuYasha and patted his shoulder. He turned around to look at them as they began to talk. InuYasha agreed and told Kagome to get ready to go. She agreed and started to pack her things up in her bag. InuYasha went to the top of the cliff from before and looked out to try to see which way they should go. He decided to follow the river and head up stream. There were quite a few villages that way and he figured they could ask the villages if they knew anything of Narakus whereabouts.

It was a cool day in Sengoku Jidai. The wind blew gently though the trees as the sun beat down on the group as they packed up their belongings. Kagome pulled out some clean clothes and went and got changed. It had cooled down immensely the past few days and Kagome didn't want to freeze on their travels. She quickly changed her clothes and came out of the shack she had used to shield her. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her figure and flared out a bit at the bottom, a black, form fitting, long sleeve shirt that had a V neck, and a red and black leather jacket. All together it looked pretty good.

When they were all ready to go, InuYasha was coming back from atop the cliff. He leapt down and over to the group. When he got there he looked over at Kagome and his jaw dropped to the ground. 'She looks so HOT!' Kagome noticed his stare and giggled a bit. InuYasha blushed and so did Kagome. They were already in this whole relationship but they were both still pretty shy/nervous. (Aww, that's so cute!)

" Is every one ready?" InuYasha hollered.

" Yeah, we're all ready, we're just waiting on you. Which way are we going?" Miroku yelled over as he started to walk towards InuYasha.

" We're going to follow the river. There are some villages up ahead. I thought maybe we could see if they know any thing about Naraku, seeing as we have no real lead."

" Okay. Maybe they can tell us and if not, we won't have to sleep outside anymore! We can maybe stay there." Kagome said happily.

" Okay, so what are we waiting for? Let's go find Naraku." Sango said eagerly

They all started walking along a path through the woods (the order of walking positions is- Shippou, Kirara, Sango and Miroku, and Kagome and InuYasha) they walked like that until lunchtime when Kagome made ramen. Them they started to walk in the same positions again. The conversations were kept to a minimum and were just between Sango and pervert, and Kagome and Inu. They were simple, like stuff about the leaves, their favourite weather, favourite season, etc. Somehow, Kagome and InuYashas conversation turned into a face lock. It seemed that InuYasha hadn't had enough for lunch and was starting to eat Kagomes face. (Hehehe, that's so nasty) Somehow, they had managed to keep walking while doing so, so the rest of the gang didn't notice. That is until InuYasha and his meal walked into a tree by accident. After that they refrained from making out.

Okay that's all for now, I'd like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed!


	8. Chapter 7 Strangers Revealed

Okay, this is so sad. I only got ONE review for chapter seven! I only ask for four reviews a chapter. Do I have to say it for EVERY chapter! Out of 87 hits on this chapter, only 1 of you can review? If you want me to stop with the story just say so. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to lttlemscrzy, MY ONLY REVIEWER! (Tear, tear)L So thank you very, very much for reviewing. Love yaw lots! ; P

Chapter 8

Strangers Revealed!

Last Time

Well. Just think of the title, they left. And to those 64 people that read but didn't review, you should know what I mean! ;:(

Now

Every five minutes, while walking, Kagome and InuYasha would look over at each other seductively, and would start licking their lips then they would look away (eww). Finally they got bored with that and just started walking normally. The air was sweet that day, the fresh fall scent was exhilarating. The brightly coloured leaves all around them floated gently in the air as they blew off the trees in the breeze. What could possibly go wrong on such a gorgeous day as this?

Just then, a man appeared on the road before them. He had long black hair pulled into a braid that reached almost to his knees. His darkly tanned skin and bright green eyes accentuated his white haorai and hakamas. His belt holstered all large wooden pole for fighting. The thing that bugged Kagome though, were the strange white markings on his cheeks that seemed to look like a sideways 'S'. The man simply stood there in the middle of the road, staring at the, now stopped, group. His beautiful hair blew gently in the breeze.

InuYasha, of course, was the first one to speak.

" Who the hell are you?" he yelled to the mysterious man.

The stranger looked straight at InuYasha in confusion and smiled.

" Who? Me? I'm so sorry, my name is Tukana Mihazora."

Sango flinched as he said his name. She stared uneasily and nervously at him for a moment before looking over at InuYasha and then to Kagome, and then to Miroku. Her cheeks developed a slight blush as she stared at Miroku. Kagome noticed her uneasiness.

"Sango what's the matter?" Sango looked over to her friend in astonishment, as if she were shocked that she just said her name aloud.

The man looked at Sango immediately and smiled and even wider smile. His eyes seemed to light up with joy.

"Sango? Is it truly you? I can't believe it, I've finally found you."

Sango looked over at Tukana and smiled the fakest smile you can think of. Her eye slightly twitched as she looked at the man.

" Hi there, Tukana. I didn't think I'd be running into you."

Tukana walked over to Sango and grabbed her hands in his own. His face was mere inches away from hers. Sango's face turned beat red. Miroku, being himself, walked over to Tukana and separated him from Sango with his staff.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you are invading lady Sango's space and would please ask you to move away. Thank you."

Tukana looked at him questioningly and stepped back. He looked back to Sango again and kept his big smile on.

"Sango dear, might I ask who this friend of yours is?" Tukana asked a bit irritable. Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground at the sound of him calling her dear.

Once again, Sango smiled a fake smile and said, " He's um, my, uh, boyfriend, Tukana."

Tukana immediately stopped smiling and looked blankly at her. Kagome and InuYasha were staring in shock the whole time.

Miroku on the other hand was gleaming and was full of pride that Sango had just finally called him her boyfriend.

" But Sango, how could he be your boyfriend if you are my bride to be?" Tukana said flatly with another big smile on his face.

Oooh, a cliffy, don't y'all just hate me now? Oh well that's what you get, I hope you guys learned a lesson, it's not nice to not review. And if you want me to continue with the story, I'd better get some more reviews. Wow, that sounds like a ransom, hehehe. But seriously, I won't continue if I don't get more reviews or if I don't know that people want me to finish it. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been swamped in homework and I haven't really had enough inspiration. I hope you guys know that I make this stuff up on the spot


	9. Chapter 8 what will you do Sango?

Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love everyone that reviewed! Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been busy, or not had inspiration, or most commonly, was too lazy. But I apologize. So now, on with the story! Yay! Hehe.

Chapter 8

What will you do now Sango?

Last time

" But Sango, how could he be your boyfriend if you are my bride to be?" Tukana said flatly with another big smile on his face.

Now

Miroku's face went pale, he had finally got her to love him the way he loved her, and already she was being taken away. The rest of the group was also in shock. They were all wondering the same thing, why didn't Sango say anything about being engaged? Sango looked at Miroku and could see the pain this had brought him. She needed to show him that she loved him still, and to let Tukana know that she had moved on.

"Tukana, you need to know, I don't love you anymore." Tukana was still smiling but he dimmed a bit.

"What do you mean? We are engaged to be wed!"

"When you left to battle in that village, I left too. It's been 4 years, and I've moved on with my life."

"But, you promised to marry me. You promised to love me forever."

"But I've fallen in love with someone else. Please try to understand."

Tukana's face showed great sadness. His smile faded into a state near tears, then to anger and hate. He looked at Miroku in deep fury, as he started to walk away from Sango towards him.

"Is this the man that has stolen you away from me? This is the one you love?"

"No, please! Leave him alone!"

Tukana pulled out his fighting stick. Suddenly InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and jumped in front of him. Tukana was shocked at first, but then grew even angrier. With one swift blow to the side, InuYasha was on the ground 5 feet away. He didn't even see it coming until it was too late. Miroku looked in terror at his friend lying helpless and unconscious on the ground. He then looked back up at Tukana with fear as he slowly tried to move back. Kagome had already run to InuYasha's side, but she was also powerless to do anything.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' Miroku thought to himself. 'He doesn't look very forgiving, and I cannot fight him alone.' Miroku kept backing up.

"If you wish to love my dear Sango, you will have to prove yourself to me. I will kill you, for she is my one true love and I need her."

"Please, Tukana, I don't want to fight you. Violence solves nothing, and I am but a humble monk."

"Well houshi, you should have thought of that before you fell in love with my lovely Sango."

Just then, Sango came charging at Tukana. She tackled him to the ground, quickly got up, and ran over to Miroku. Tukana looked up at Sango; his eyes were full of surprise. Sango looked at him and wrapped her arms around Miroku. He did the same, and both were staring at Tukana. He looked at them intensely, then looked down. His eyes started to water as he pulled himself up from the ground. He brushed himself off and put his baton back in his belt. He looked deep into Sango's eyes for a moment. Then he walked towards them with a teary eyed smile.

"You've proven yourself, there is no other way that could have proved such a deep bond between two people such as that. Congratulations." He put his hand out toward Miroku, who, for a moment, hesitated, before accepting it and shaking hands.

"Are you going to leave now, Tukana?" Sango inquired.

"Yes, there is no reason for me to stay. I'll go, and perhaps, I will be able to move on as you have, my dearest Sango."

He turned around and started to walk away. As he was walking, InuYasha woke up and looked at Tukana.

"Well what the hell happened there? Why is he walking away? I'm so lost!"

Kagome smiled at him and gave him a huge hug. "I'll fill you in later." She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

Sango looked up at Miroku, and he looked down at her. He must really love him to do something like that for him. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. He slowly moved closer to her, and she did the same, until their lips met in a meaningful kiss. All the while, Shippou and Kirara stood by watching in shock.

Well, I still have homework to do, so I'm going to leave you there. I'll try to work on it this weekend, but knowing me, I'll probably get busy, so… bye! Love y'all!


End file.
